1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to transmit image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that an image processing apparatus receives image data, and automatically transfers the received image data to a previously-set transfer destination. Facsimile and I facsimile (Internet facsimile) are known as a method for receiving image data. File transmission, in addition to the facsimile, the I facsimile, and e-mail, is known as a method for transferring image data. The file transmission means the transmission of image data by a transmission protocol such as the Server Message Block (SMB) protocol or the File Transfer Protocol (FTP).
In order to perform the file transmission of image data, in addition to a host name indicating a destination apparatus and path information of a folder as a storage destination of the image data, authentication information (a user name and a password) for accessing the destination apparatus is required.
When setting for transferring the image data by the file transmission is performed, it takes time and effort to input the above-mentioned various types of information. To solve the problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-323330 discusses transfer setting performed with reference to destination information of file transmission previously-registered in an image processing apparatus, thereby reducing user's time and effort during the transfer setting.
In recent years, it has also been considered that a destination of file transmission registered in an address book is selected to instruct transmission execution (press a start button), and then, a screen for inputting authentication information (a user name and a password) is displayed. When a user inputs the authentication information via this screen, an image processing apparatus, using the input authentication information, is connected to the destination apparatus, and then, image data is transmitted. Thus, the unauthorized use of the authentication information (the abuse of the authentication information registered by another user) can be prevented by causing the user who has instructed the transmission to input the authentication information.
Furthermore, it is known that ON/OFF of “Input required at transmission” is set when a destination of file transmission is registered in an address book of an image processing apparatus. When “Input required at transmission” is set to ON, after the destination is selected to instruct transmission execution (press a start button), the above-mentioned screen is displayed, and the input of authentication information is required. On the other hand, when “Input required at transmission” is set to OFF, the image processing apparatus, using the authentication information registered in the address book, is connected to the apparatus of the destination without the above-mentioned screen being displayed, and then, image data is transmitted.
However, when the destination for which “Input required at transmission” is set to ON is set as the transfer destination of image data, the following problem is caused. Because the transfer of image data is automatically executed when the image data is received, the user is not necessarily present in front of the image processing apparatus. However, when “Input required at transmission” of the destination set as the transfer destination is set to ON, the screen for inputting the authentication information is displayed, and is left suspended in a state where the transfer is not performed until the user operates the screen.